1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic igniter which uses a piezo electronic unit to release a high voltage in producing sparks between a metal gas nozzle and a metal tip on an outlet hole on the metal top cap of the housing thereof, to burn the flow of fuel gas ejected through the metal gas nozzle. A control lever is controlled to trigger the piezo electronic unit and press the gas lever of the gas lighter being held inside the housing by a spring holder. The gas nozzle is connected to the gas outlet of the gas lighter so that a flow of fuel gas is ejected through the gas nozzle as the piezo electronic unit is triggered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical weather conditions are different from place to place. In the frigid zone as well as the temperate zone, the weather is severe cold during the winter. People may make a fire on a fireplace or use a hot-air stove to keep the house warm. In making a fire, a gas igniter is commonly used. A gas igniter according to the prior art is generally comprised of an elongated casing having a storage chamber on the back to keep a fuel gas, and a striker wheel on the front adjacent to the gas outlet thereof controlled to strike against a flint in producing sparks. This structure of gas igniter is not satisfactory in function because it must be regularly refilled with a fuel gas before empty. Another disadvantage of this structure of gas igniter is that it is not easy to successfully making a fire by striking the striker wheel against a flint.